


Wanted and Deserved

by WanderingSoul7152



Series: Dadvid Appreciation Week 2017 [2]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Also David is a good guardian, Based on the short film: Wanted, Dadvid Appreciation Week 2017, Day Two, angst I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 18:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12488172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingSoul7152/pseuds/WanderingSoul7152
Summary: Max has been dropped by several caretakers, claiming he's a handful.David Grant is going to see something these other people didn't.A boy who deserves to be wanted.Dadvid Appreciation Week day two: Lights, Camera, Family! Pick a movie/TV show that matches well with David and Max!





	Wanted and Deserved

David Grant was a certified caretaker, in fact, it'd been that way for a while.

A long while.

But either the kids were taken by permanent care, or they found someone else with better qualifications for them. But when he received that call, he was too happy.

“He's ten, and he's been through too many homes. Just, listen David. This kid is a fucking handful.”

Sure, David was still beaming, but he knew there could and would be bumps. “Gwen, maybe it won't be as hard as you think.” 

The woman on the other end could disagree completely. Sifting through multiple sheets in the manilla envelope.

“David, he's had five caretakers. Shortest was two days, the longest was two weeks. This kid could be an asshole.”

But he didn't falter, he wanted this to be good. He hadn't cared for another child in three months. He just wanted to make a kid happy, really that's all.

“Anyway, he'll be at your door around noon tomorrow. Be re- fuck it. You're past ready.”

“Yes ma'am I am!” He gave the old salute from his even older summer camp. Now that it was mentioned, he hadn't remembered that place in years.

\----

He wasn't as ready as he thought.

Max wasn't talkative, sure, most kids weren't. But his face indicated much anger and regret. Those little turquoise eyes were always staring him down.

“What would you like to eat tonight, Max?”

The boy's mouth formed an O. And those cold eyes softened. He looked confused, but why?

“M-me? Wh-y?”

His little squeaky voice made David want to cry, but he had to stop going off track.

“Well, of course! What do you want?”

Instead of speaking, he pulled out a sheet of paper, and hurried and around for a pencil. 

“Samosas? That is one I haven't heard of.”

He did squeak, “With extra chickpeas. Uhm, thanks.”

David only smiled, “Would you like to help?”

\----

Max had been in David's care for almost a month, and it hadn't been bad. Well, the occasional 'fuck’ had been dropped, but only when Max realized David was talking with the last person he thought he'd be with: a girl.

While Max was in the living room doing homework, David was on the phone.

“How's it going? I thought this kid might burn you out.” 

“No no Gwen! It's been wonderful! We've been cooking, he's an honor’s student, and he's been teaching me about the many recipes from India. He's been a delight, really.”

An audible 'oh’ sounded from the end. 

“What is it?”

“Stupid, stupid, arrogant child!” The man heard from the other room. Rushing in, you could see the small boy yelling at his school work.

Small tear droplets were splattered on his page, and he began tugging on his curly hair.

“Max! Max, what's going on!”

He looked up, strained with fear it was terrorizing. He shook his head quick, sniffling.

“Fu-fuck off, Da-vid.” Taken aback, the man rebuilt his frame and crouched to Max's height.

“What's wro-”

“I'm not as s-smart as the other k-ids. That's what they s-aid.” He rubbed his eyes viciously, to which David began processing it all. Why he was put so many places, and how exactly he had acted.

He goes to place a hand on the boys shoulder, but he jerks it away. 

“Max I-”

“David I'm worthless! They, they knew I wasn't good enough! Knew that placing me in these stupid classes was the worst mistake they'd ever made, they, they-” he breaks down. Tears flowing too fast, the man can't keep up with the sad boy. 

They never cared.

Max tugs at his hair again, distraught and confused at the situation. The trauma returning to him like falling bricks.

David doesn't know what to do. He knows this boy is wanted, he knows he's smart, and that if just given the chance to be loved, he would be forever grateful for it.

“Max?”

He's taken out of his trance, those bright eyes staring back at the man.

“You're wanted. You're a bright little guy, please know. This one little problem won't get you down. I swear!”

Nice save, Grant. Now the kid's gonna think you're some kind of weir-

Taking the man into a hug, the boy mumbles, “David that shit was gay.”

Heh.

Gwen could hear the conversation over the line, “Nice one, David.” She smiles, “this boy finally has a home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Though released pretty late, I did it! Also, if any critiques are needed, please let me know!
> 
> This fic was based on the short film Wanted. Please go watch it!!!
> 
> Anywho, thanks for reading!


End file.
